


Penance

by notmyyacht



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cannibalism Discussion, Church Sex, Hybristophilia, M/M, Masturbation, Public Masturbation, Religious Discussion, Religious Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 17:46:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5214956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notmyyacht/pseuds/notmyyacht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal has come to clear his conscious. Pastor Frederick is about to hear more than he could've ever bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Penance

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by braywashed on tumblr: "Hannibal AU: Chilton is a pastor, Hannibal confesses some sins. Go." THANKS SAM
> 
> This was fun to write. Enjoy ;)

“I’ve never been one for confession.”

“God forgives all, my son.”

“What if I’m not here for His forgiveness? What if I’m here for yours?”

Frederick furrows his brow. People say many things in confession, but that’s a new one. 

“Do you believe God is in attendance here, Pastor Frederick?” 

“He sees all, especially in His house.”

“And is God all-knowing?”

“…Yes.”

“Then He already knows what I’m going to say and I highly doubt he’ll like to hear me say it out loud.”

Frederick shifts in his seat and asks, “Do you believe he has tuned out this conversation we are sharing?”

“Possibly.”

There’s a pause between the two. Then Hannibal starts speaking again.

“I killed a man this morning. A vile man with sharp tongue. I ate his tongue for lunch. How would your tongue taste, Frederick?”

Frederick stares straight ahead in terror, frozen and unable to speak. 

“I’ve given it some thought, actually. Your tongue would be best served with thyme, your liver would make a succulant Fegato alla veneziana, and your thighs would be perfect to taste covered in a thick cream sauce… Frederick, are you still there?”

Frederick gasps out a weak “Yes” then covers his mouth. 

“What do you think of my ideas? I mused about which type of sauce would be best during your sermon last Sunday.”

A shiver runs down Frederick’s spine and he draws his legs closer together. No, this can’t be doing  _that_  to him. 

“Do you think you would taste good Frederick?”

“Please stop,” he manages to reply.

“Do you want me to?”

“Yes,” Frederick whimpers.

“What would you rather me talk about? Or would you prefer for me to leave altogether?”

“I-I don’t…”

“What would you like me to talk about?” Hannibal pauses, listening to the staggered breathing on the other side. “Would you like to touch yourself right now, Frederick?”

Frederick shocks himself at the whine that escapes his throat. Yes, he would. Fuck, he hasn’t in so long. Years. He’s a devout man, he gave up such things. More than once had he been tempted, but he delighted in the pride of not giving in. He was stronger than his urges. He considers how pathetic it is, feeling such an urge from horrific things a stranger has said to him. 

Hannibal is a stranger. He’d seen him maybe twice and the accent is so distinct, he had recognized it immediately. Funny how intrigued he was at the beginning when the man stepped into the confessional. 

“We already established the possibility God isn’t watching. I’m certain He would understand.”  _Fuck_ , Hannibal’s voice is all too much and Frederick starts fumbling with the front of his pants. His fingers catch on the zipper, which he only pulls down halfway before pulling his cock out. 

His own hand is so warm and so inviting, it feels like heaven.

“Go on, Frederick. You can cum whenever you want. It’s only you and me in here.”

It only takes a few strokes and Hannibal’s velvety voice before Frederick does just that. It’s been so long, for a split second Frederick wonders if an orgasm can kill him. His moan is so loud Hannibal tries not to chuckle; there were other people in the church that could probably hear him.

Just like that it’s over and Frederick’s cheeks burn with shame. 


End file.
